Drabbles Harry Potter
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Serie de Drabbles écrits de 100 mots Harry Potter, majoritairement yaoi/slash. Certaines fois, les choses sont tellement simples qu'elles en deviennent complexes pour les autres. Draco/Harry
1. Les miracles de la technologie

Auteur : Camille

Genre : drabble, stupide, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Les miracles de la technologie

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Le LJ, c'est le mal…

Dédicace à : Eleawin

Rating : G

**Les miracles de la technologie**

Alors qu'Harry était en train de rédiger une lettre pour les Weasley, il reçut un texto. "_Dis, tu me fais un bisou ? Ton Olivier qui t'aime_" Eclatant de rire, il se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Fin


	2. Seul

Auteur : Camille

Genre : drabble, yaoi

Base : HP

Titre : Seul

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer HP pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Le LJ, c'est le mal…

Dédicace à : petitepatate

Rating : G

**Seul**

Il avait tout perdu. Sa meilleure amie, Lili, morte depuis des années. Son amant, Sirius, assassiné par un monstre. Maintenant, celui qu'il voyait comme son fils qui se mariait avec Draco. Oui, aujourd'hui, il devenait définitivement seul et pour honorer leurs mémoires à tous, il but une longue traite de whisky.

Fin


	3. On a rien vu

Auteur : Camille

Genre : drabble, yaoi, mignon, limite-fluff

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : On a rien vu

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer HP n'est pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Le LJ, c'est le mal…

Dédicace à : Lilith

Rating : G

**On a rien vu**

"_Puis-je vous emprunter du bois, un instant ?_" La phrase la plus terrifiante et la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Terrifiante, car je craignais qu'on me batte avec "du bois". Merveilleuse, car j'ai rencontré l'homme qui partage ma vie.

C'était à la fin de ma septième année. Il était là pour assister à mon dernier match de Quiddich à Poudlard et, à la fin, après ma victoire, on a parlé un moment dans les vestiaires. Si longtemps que même Ron était parti. On a rien vu. On s'est rapproché ; et sans trop comprendre, sans trop chercher à comprendre aussi, on s'embrassait. Lentement. Terriblement lentement. Rien d'autre. On a fait le choix d'attendre, de laisser nos sentiments évoluer, apparaître. Un an plus tard, on emménageait ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ma brosse à dents est toujours avec la sienne et mon cœur bat toujours lus vite quand nos jambes sont entremêlées.

Fin


	4. L'importance normale d'un être humain

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble

Base : HP

Titre : L'importance normale d'un être humain

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Idée venue suite à ton fanart Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Petitepatate

Rating : PG-15

Bêta : Babel. Merci

L'importance normale d'un être humain

Draco suivit du regard Millicent, puis Théo. C'était dur de choisir entre eux deux. Les deux étaient importants pour lui. Pas simplement comme amis. Pas simplement comme amants. Ils dépassaient l'importance normale d'un être humain.

Il faudrait choisir un jour. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement les laisser dans ce flou. Qui serait son compagnon ou sa compagne ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce soir, le soir de Noël, il les aimerait tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre…

Fin


	5. DracoDean

Auteur : Camille

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Pairing : Dean Thomas/Draco Malfoy

Rating : PG

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Ça ne voulait pas dire tomber amoureux d'un homme complètement cinglé ! s'exclama Ron.

Draco n'est pas _cinglé_.

Dean désespérait de faire de Ron quelqu'un de sortable, un jour. Cela avait beau faire sept ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ron ne faisait toujours pas confiance à son petit ami. Il le soupçonnait de… En fait, il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Draco plutôt que le torturer, il lui avait parlé, lui avait apporté un peu de nourriture et l'avait soigné.

Il savait avec quel homme il vivait : celui qui comprenait toutes ses peurs irrationnelles.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	6. La peur primaire

**Titre :** La peur primaire

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Draco lança un regard affolé à Harry. Ce n'était définitivement pas prévu. Tout sauf prévu. JAMAIS !  
Harry lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné, mais il se doutait qu'il n'en serait rien. Il se pencha vers le bébé devant eux.  
- Arrête de paniquer, Dray.  
- Je... C'est un bébé ! Un enfant ! Un... Petit !  
- Tu vas y arriver.  
- Non !  
- Draco... Soupira Harry.  
Il aurait aimé que son petit ami soit moins paniqué par l'idée d'un enfant. Cela était impressionnant, mais la peur était réelle. Il aurait aimé le convaincre d'avoir un petit ensemble.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
